Mascots of the Jedi Temple
by Alei-Frozen-Ruby
Summary: Yoda has recieved two hamsters as gifts. What happens when they run away and Yoda goes on a frantic hunt for them? Why is Padme flirting with ObiWan? And when Plo Koon enters the picture, let's just say Mace Windu almost didn't live to tell about it.
1. Enter the Hamsters

**Enter the Hamsters!**

There was a knock on Yoda's door as it swooshed open. "Package for mr. Yoda," the delivery guy said. It was a box with holes. "For me a package with holes?" Yoda asked and signed the clipboard that delivery guys carry around. The he took off the lid. . .

There were two cute hamsters inside. "Awwww. So cute they are," Yoda looked at the hamsters with big googley eyes. "Feed you I will," Yoda said and ran off to find hamster food.

The hamsters, meanwhile, jumped out of the box and around the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shaaak Ti! Open the door you will!" Yoda yelled.

ShaakTi, who was going to the bathroom called,"Justaminute master Yoda!"

"Wait a minute I will not! Coming in now, I am!" Yoda yelled and bargedin as Shaak Ti came out of the bathroom. "Master Yoda, what do you need?" she asked. "Pet hamsters you have, need hamster food I do," Yoda stated.Shaak Tistood there,wondering what Yoda had just said. "Hamster food I need!" Yoda yelled. "ah, a-hah!" Shaak Ti said and ran into her closet. She came out carrying a bag of hamster food half her size.

"need that much hamster food I do not," Yoda said looking at the bag of food. "Yes you will, the hamsters breed quickly and if you don't have this much, you'll soon wish you did," Shaak Ti explained.

"humph. Much too big this bag of food is," Yoda huffed as he carried the bag of food on his back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace Windu was walking down the hallway when he saw it. He looked at it queerly. It appeared to be a giant bag of hamster food with four green feet. He cautiously walked around it and hurried away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoda was at the door of his room. He brought the hamster food inside and put it in a hamster feeder in the box. Then he noticed the hamsters weren't there. "Gone my hamsters are! Get them I must!" Yoda shouted and ran out the door. The hamsters ran out from under the bed and followed him out and into the hallway where they ran the opposite direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace was silently walking down the hallway when something small and green bowled into him yelling, "Out of my way you must get! out! out! out!" The thing jumped on top of him bald head, and propelled itself down the hallway. Mace yelped in pain and covered his head with his hands as he ran to the medical room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ki-Adi-Mundi and Shaak Ti were playing sabaacc with Adi Gallia when the doors opened with a loud swooosh! A green tornado thing rushed around the room. Lightsabers flickered on Adi Gallia shouted, "SITH INVASION!" Then they heard the green thing quietly shouting, "Find my hamsters I must. Hamsters! Where are yoooouuuuu?" "Master Yoda?" Shaak Ti, who was standing in front of the open door, asked as the green thing sped toward her. "No time to talk, hello good-bye, find my hamsters I must!" He shouted as he bowled right over her, knocking her to the ground and running down the hall. Ki-Asi-Mundi and Adi Gallia stepped over Shaak Ti and ran down the hall after the green speeding thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoda ran down the hallway trying to find his hamsters. So far he'd looked in the closest room. The next door would be a closet. He skidded to a halt and didn't notice thatKi-Adi-Mundi slid past him, flailing his arms trying to stop. A bucket of spackle hit Adi Gallia in the head as she rushed by, trying to stop. She yelped in pain and ran down to the medical office. Yoda continued throwing a large amount of cleaning supplies out of the closet before he rushed off, not noticing that Shaak Ti was tripping over all the stuff he'd thrown out of the closet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace Windu was walking away from the medical room when he was bowled over byAdi Gallia. "AAAUGH!" he screamed as he was thrown once again into the med. room with an injury.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan sat quietly in the room he and Anakin shared, reading a book of some sort. Then Senator Padme Amidala entered. She sat down beside him. Obi-Wan watched her through the corner of his eyes. She just sat there. He cleared his throat, "May I help you, Senator?" Padme blushed, "No. I was just waiting for Anakin to come. I need to speak to him." Obi-Wan nodded, "Riiiiiight." Padme looked at him suspiciously. "Tell me what's really going on," Obi-Wan commanded her. Padme did a very good job of acting confused, "What? I just want to talk to him." "Then why are you waiting here?" "Why should I tell you?" Then Padme stood to leave, but Obi-Wan grabbed her wrist. "Tell me what's going on. I know you love Anakin, but how far has it gone?" Obi-Wan asked. "Is that a challenge?" Padme asked and yanked her wrist away from him. She stood tall and glowered at him.

"It might be. He's younger than you, you know. You should've married someone older," Obi-Wan told her. "What are you implying?" Padme asked taking a step closerto Obi-Wan. "uhm. . . " "Were you in love with me?" "Well . . . " Obi-Wan stammered. "You should've told me. I could've done something about it," Padme said tenderly and took another stop closer, bring herself into Obi-Wan's arms. "So, I did love you, but that doesn't matter now . . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin approached his room and paused at the doors. He caught a snippet of that conversation. The voices clearly belonge dto Padme and Obi-Wan. "Were you in love with me?" "Well . . . " Obi-Wan stammered. "You should've told me. I could've done something about it," Padme said tenderly and took another stop closer, bring herself into Obi-Wan's arms. "So, I did love you, but that doesn't matter now . . ." Anakin burned with rage and burst into the room. "Master! What are you doing!" he yelled. Padme was in Obi-Wan's arms andObi-Wan looked up guiltily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoda spotted another open door. There was yelling and he figured the hamsters must be in there. "Scared of hamsters jedi are," he reasoned and ran into the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were all bowled over by a green blur. It was yelling something about hamsters. Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber and yelled, "PREPARE TO DIE SITH!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ki-Adi-Mundi managed to stop himself from crashing into a wall and started running back the way he had come to find the small green tornado thing. He heard yellings about a sith to die and entered through an open door. The green blur was running around the room, mumbling about hamsters and there were three other people. Obi-Wan wast rying to slash the thing with his lightsaber and Padme was in Anakin's arms. Ki-Adi-Mundi looked away from them and was soon bowled over by the green thing which ran down the hallway.

Obi-Wan tried to go out too, waving his lightsaber like a maniac. "Wait! Don't kill it! I think it's master Yoda!" Ki-Adi yelled. Obi-Wan stopped. "oh?" "Yes, it speaks and sounds like master Yoda," Shaak Ti put in. "Well, we should still go calm him down," Obi-Wan stated.

"Which reminds me, I have to go, see 'ya," Padme walked out the door. "But I thought you wanted to talk to me," Anakin said, sounding hurt. "I did, but I was . . . distracted and then the green thing attacked and I just remembered I have to get my hair cut," Padme explained. The jedi looked at her in shock. "You're getting your hair cut!" they screamed at her. "Yeah. . . " "But it looks good when it's long!" they complained. "Relax, I'm only getting it trimmed," Padme walked out the door and down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoda ran dangerously fast down the jedi temple hallways. He'd run into several things, but not his hamsters. "Where have they gone, I wonder..." Yoda said to himsef a he careened down the hallway at lightening fast speed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace Windu was finally out of the medical room. He soon foundhe was hungry and headed for the lunchroom. Mace came to intersecting hallways and carefully looked down all of them before crossing. He was almost to the lunchroom when Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, and Ki-Adi-Mundi came running down the hall. Mace ducked just in time for Obi-Wan to jump over him yelling, "Sorry, Mace!" Shaak Ti swerved around the bald one yelling, " 'Scuse me!" Ki-Adi-Mundi smacked right into Mace, knocking both of them over, Ki-Adi-Mundi on top. A passing padawan remarked, "Get a room."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoda was searching frantically through every room in the temple. The only room he hadn't been in was Plo Koon's room because he was always playing the Hamster Dance song. Oh, those inhuman words . . .

But it was the only room left. Sadly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_dee o dee pa dee dee do do dee pa dee dee do! dee da dee dee dee dee do do do do de do! dee o dee pa dee dee do do dee pa dee dee do! dee da dee dee dee dee do do do do de do!Dance in time to the beat! Hey! ya don't even hafta move yer feet! Just shake yer fang like I seen ya do and spinner round and feel that groove! yeeehaw! dee o dee pa dee dee do do dee pa dee dee do! dee da dee dee dee dee do do do do de do!dee o dee pa dee dee do do dee pa dee dee do! dee da dee dee dee dee do do do do de do!come on everybody!Clap yer hands! Come on everybody! Hamster dance! dee o dee pa dee dee do do dee pa dee dee do! dee da dee dee dee dee do do do do de do!dee o dee pa dee dee do do dee pa dee dee do! dee da dee dee dee dee do do do do de do!_

Those words buzzed round and round Plo Koon room as he danced around in dizzying circles doing what he called the hamster dance. He jumped back and forth from foot to foot and clapped his hands above his head as he turned around in circles around the room.

Plo Koon was entirely oblivious to the four hamsters hidden under his bed, dancing to the loud music.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoda stopped at the door. He could hear the muffled sounds of the hamster dance music. This was not going to be easy. Save my poor hamster from this insane music I must! Yoda told himself and willed himself inside Plo Koon's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaaki Ti and Mace Windu spotted him first. He was outside a door. "Looks like he's going to kill the door," Mace commetned to Shaak Ti. "Let's get to him before he does," she suggested. Then Yoda entered the room. Shaak Ti and Mace were about to enter it also when who should come crashing into them? Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi-Mundi, of course. They all landed face down on Shaak Ti, who felt like they were playing the inhumane earth sport football.

A passing padawan remarked, "You can't all have her."

The four jedi quickly straightened themselves up and entered the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Immediately upon entering the room, Yoda was bowled over by Plo Koon, who was still doing the hamster dance. "Be more careful you must!" Yoda shouted loudly. But the repetitive music was louder. Then Yoda was knocked down again by Ki-Adi-Mundi who came running in with his lightsaber ignited. He seemed frozen in the air as he landed in the middle of the floor. Mace Windu then tripped over Yoda with _his _lightsaber ignited and cut a small hole in the floor.

Shaak Ti tripped over Mace and landed in front of Ki-Adi-Mundi on her knees. "I know you know I'mbetter than you,Shaak Ti, but know is not the time to worship me!"

A passing padawan remarked, "Stop playing god. No one likes a dictator."

Plo Koon stepped on Mace Windu's head, and Mace yelped out in pain. "What kind of shoes are you wearing!" He yelled loudly, but the music was louder.

Obi-Wan was not so lucky. Mace had just manage to get to his knees when Obi-Wan stumbled over him and sent both of them sprawling. Their lightsabers cut a hole in the floor and Plo Koon didn't fall in, however, Ki-Adi-Mundi, made a move to slash at the stereo which was blasting the music, and, instead, flew through the floor while his lightsaber made the hole bigger.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yoda managed to wiggle out from underneath Mace and Obi-Wan and began to rapidly search for his hamsters while avoiding Plo Koon's dangerous dance of the hamsters.

Plo Koon passed the green blur known as Master Yoda and stepped up on the backs of Mace and Obi-Wan, causing groans from both of them. He then jumped up and turned 90 degrees right and landed hard on the two jedi masters, then stomped off, continueing the dance.

Obi-Wan staggered to his feet, but was knocked over by the green blur of Yoda. He landed on top of Mace who had once again risen to his knees.

Yoda yelled in delight as he found his hamsters under the bed dancing to the hamster dance. He pulled them out into the open and began to dance the hamster dance with Plo Koon and the hamsters in celebration.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Shaak Ti was in the middle of all this rukus and was covering her ears moaning, "Song . . . too . . . loud . . . killing . . . vital . . . brain . . . cells . . . and . . . important . . . life . . . functions . . ." She was writhing on the floor in a ball and looked a lot like a brown white and red maggot.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mace Windu crawled towards Shaak Ti. Plo Koon danced jumped on his back and stomped on his ankled. Mace screamed loudly in pain, but the music was louder.

_dee o dee pa dee dee do do dee pa dee dee do! dee da dee dee dee dee do do do do de do! dee o dee pa dee dee do do dee pa dee dee do! dee da dee dee dee dee do do do do de do!Dance in time to the beat! Hey! ya don't even hafta move yer feet! Just shake yer fan like I seen ya do and spinner round and feel that groove! yeeehaw!_

Obi-Wan shrank into the shadows and curled up into a ball, covering his ears. He rocked back and forth while crying for his mommy.

Yoda, Plo Koon, and Yoda'seight hamsters danced the hamster dance to the inhuman music.

Mace Windu, unable to take it, but still able to move, made a run for the door. Plo Koon bowled him over, Yoda stomped on his good ankle, and the sixteen hamsters belonging to Yoda all danced over Maces shiny bald head, covering it with little scratches.

Mace quickly stood up and ran out of the insane room . . .

------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you recieve your injuries again?" Barris Offee asked Mace once again. "I'm telling the truth! I was attacked by Master Yoda, a green blur, Plo Koon, and sixteen hamsters!" Luminara laughed. "Don't laugh I'm sure he's telling the tru . . .hee hee hee hee . . .BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both master and padawan laughed hysterically. Mace glowered at them. "Why won't anyone believe me!" he wailed.


	2. Handing off the Hamsters

**Handing off the Hamsters**

Today was Mace Windu's birthday. Yoda didn't know what to get him, considering that Mace Windu only wanted a full head of hair, which was really too much for Yoda's force abilities to give him. Maybe Mace would like a new lightsaber!

Yoda ran off to do his heart's bidding and buy a new lightsaber for Mace. He stopped in his blurry green tracks. What color would Mace want? Ah, well, it doesn't matter. After all, it's the though that counts. Or so Yoda figured.

Yoda bought Mace a red lightsaber, but bought himselfa mideval battle mace, and a bottle of canned mace. Yoda stashed away all the mace stuff and wrapped the lightsaber up really prettily. "Now, the gift Shaak Ti has bought, I must see," he said to himself and ran down the hall.

------------------------

Bariss Offee and her padawan were innocently having tea when a green blur ran by them. "What was that!" Barriss Offee shrieked. "I don't know, but who ever it was will be in a lot of trouble with Master Yoda, you know how he hates running in the halls of the jedi temple," her new padawan commented. "Oh yeah, remember that one youngling, what was her name? Ti 'al," Barriss Offee reminisced.

------------------------

Padme was walking down the hall to Anakin's room when she remembered about the surprise party for Mace Windu. She walked quickly down the halls and screamed as a green blur crashed into her, ran over her, and jumped off her head.

Shaak Ti had just come out of the shower when Yoda burst in. Shaak Ti screamed. Yoda shrieked. Shaak Ti scream louder and clutched her towel. Yoda shrieked even louder and clamped his eyes shut.

--------------------------

Mace Windu, Ki Adi Mundi, and Obi Wan Kenobi were playing black jackin Obi Wan's room. All the lights were off and there were some lit candles around the room. Ki Adi Mundi looked down at his cards and smiled deviously. "BLACK JACK!" Mace yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ki Adi and Obi Wan nearly fell out of thier chairs. "you don't have to yell!" Obi Wan criticized. Then another scream penetrated the walls. "Shaak Ti!" the jedi yelled and ran out, ignoting thier lightsabers.

They burst into the female jedi's room and screamed at what they saw, not so much that it was ugly, but because they were not supposed to be seeing it. The covered their eyes and tried to run out of the room, but tripped over each other and landed on a heap in front of the door.

-------------------------

The three adult male jedi , tripped over Mace and ran out. Macequickly followd. Yoda also ran outand decided Shaak Ti's room was not the place to be at the moment.

"Where now, will I go?" He asked himself and then a lit lightbulb appeared over his head. "ah-aha! To Adi Gallia I will go!" and he ran off once more.

The lightbulb above his head dropped to the floor, and shattered in a shower of electrical sparks.

Some of the sparks landed on Anakin's jedi robes, unbeknownst to him, and started a small fire. . .

----------------------

Adi Gallia was having a peaceful cup of tea when a green blur rushed in. It hit the table and ricocheted off the walls and landed amidst a pile of dirty laundry she had been meaning to do for quite some time now. The green thing moaned and picked itself up.

"Master Yoda!" Adi Gallia cried and began brushing him off and helping him out of the pile of clothes. "Sitting here, these should not be, but on a more important mission I have come on," Yoda reprimanded and informed Adi Gallia, who nodded.

"Coming up is Mace Windu's birthday," Yoda paused. Adi nodded, "Yes?" "Cooking something, are you not?" Yoda asked. Adi Gallia looked confused, "No, why?" Yoda looked at her, "Burning something is."

--------------------------

Anakin walked by Adi Gallia's room and sniffed the air. "Is something burning?" He asked looking around. He saw smoke behind him and looked around.

"OW!" he shouted and took off into the corridor, only to run into Adi Gallia's door, which opened as he was sliding down to the floor. "Anakin?" Adi Gallia gasped.

"ATTACK THE FLAMING SITH!" Yoda shouted drawing his lightsaber. Adi Gallia crashed into him andtackled him to the ground. "NO MASTER YODA! IT'S ANAKIN!" Adi shouted.

"Sith, he is not?" Yoda asked. "No, it's Anakin, you know, person who grows up to be Darth Vader?" Adi asked. "Vader! Attack!" Yoda shouted and ignited his saber. Adi Gallia dashed into her room and came back out with buckets of water. She threw one on Yoda and the other on the burning padawan.

Yoda glared at her from under his soaking eyebrows. Anakin lay still, reveling in the simple pleasure that is wetness.

Adi Gallia sighed and went into her room. She locked the door behind her.

"Humph," Yoda pouted. "Not the right person to ask was Adi Gallia," He mumbled and ran off.

Anakin used the force to call medical droids to him to heal his wounds, but they couldn't do anything for him so they took him to the medical lab and stuffed him in the bacta tank.

----------------------------------------

Yoda rushed around trying to think of who to ask about Mace's gift. Yoda took out his pocket watch and his eyes bulged. "LATE FOR THE PARTY I AM!" He cried and took off toward Mace Windu's room.

----------------------------------------

Padme was walking toward Anakin's room when she realized that she was supposed to be at Mace Windu's surprise party. She hurried down the hall and saw a green blur coming toward her.

She let out a small scream and began running away from it. It was gaining. Soon it was right behind her. It leaped on her back jumped onto her head and leaped off it. "EEEEEK!" Padme screamed and kept running.

Something fell down her back and she felt. Her hair had come out of its styling! "He messed up my hair," she said to herself. "HEY YOU! COME BACK HERE YOU!" She screamed after it and sped up.

---------------------------------------

Mace Windu was innocently walking down the hallway to his room when he felt a slight scratching on his back, then searing pain on his head. Something bowled him over and he fell to his knees in pain.

Padme ran after the thing and noticed that the blur ran over something that looked like . . .

"WATCH OUT!" Padme screamed as she crashed into Mace. She bowled over him and landed sprawled on the ground. She got up and began running after the green blur, but tripped over Mace once more and fell to the ground.

Mace staggered up and limped to the med lab.

Padme apologized and began running once more toward Mace's room.

---------------------------------------

Yoda force called Mace's present from his room.

The box with holes flew from Yoda's room down the hallways and around the corner.

-----------------------------------------

Mace Windu was walking back from themed labwith Anakin when a flying box with holes came flying down the corridor. Anakin ducked, but it hit Mace Windu in the head. Mace yelped in pain and walked back into the med lab.

----------------------------------------

Adi Gallia walked down to Mace's room, but a box with holes came flying down the hallway. She leaped up and caught it midair. It shook and growled and murrrmurred and rumbled and she was about to take it to master Yoda, but it pulled itself out of her arms and flew even faster down the hallway.

---------------------------------------

Yoda tapped his foot impatiently in front of Mace's room. "Taking so long it is. Why!" Yoda sighed in exhasperation. He perked up as the holey white box flew around the corner and into Yoda's arms.

----------------------------------------

Mace Windu poked his head out of the med lab and looked around. he looked left and right and tentatively set a foot outside. He braced himself for the doomed which was surely going to come. when nothing came he fully stepped outside of the lab. One step. . . two step . . . one-two step . . .

Mace smiled and straightened and began to walk back to his room. He rounded the corner and caught up with Adi Gallia.

"I just had the strangest encounter with a flying box," she commented. The she seemed to realize that this was actually Mace Windu and she pointed behind him, "Look! A distraction!" she shouted and as soon as Mace turned his head she took off and slipped into his room.

"What? There's nothing there Adi Gallia," Mace stopped talking when he realized she wasn't there. He quickly looked around to make sure the hallway hadn't been pranked and he cautiously walked down the corridor to his room.

---------------------------------------

Mace Windu opened his door and stepped in, only to find himself surrounded by darkness. He walked towards the lightswitch, but tripped over something small and furry. It let out a squeak and Mace hit the lightswitch.

"SURPRISE!"

Mace Windu looked around surprised at all the people in his room. He honestly didn't think that many people could fit in there, but all the same, he smiled and said, "Aw guys, you shouldn't have."

Shaak Ti, Adi Gallia, Obi Wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Yoda, Barriss Offee, Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, and Plo Koon were all gathered there.

Yoda stepped forward and said, "Eat cake we will." when no one moved Yoda parted the jedi like the red sea, revealing a large 3 layer chocolate cake with chocolate icing and chocolate chips and chocolate holding it all together.

"LOOK AT THE CAKE!" everyone yelled and dashed for it. Mace force pushed them all away and took the first slice. He sat down on his favorite chair and began to eat it. He heard moaning and looked over at everyone. Eleven pairs of eyes glared at him. Mace blushed and released his hold on them with a small, "sorry."

When they were free they mobbed the cake, leaving nothing 'cept crumbs. After everyone was safely sitting down with their mouths full of cake, yoda stood with his white box with holes. He walked up to Mace.

"Here your gift is," Yoda said, presenting the box. Mace's eyes bulged and he yelped, "eeeek!" and jumped behind the chair, watching Yoda and the box, but mostly the box, through shifty eyes. Yoda looked at the box, "A bug on it is there?" he asked.

Mace stood and straightened himself. "Ahh, no. Just an . .. um . . . dangerous distraction. Yeah. A dangerous distraction." Yoda watched Mace suspicously. "Get hit on the head with some large object did you?" Mace shook his head and took the gift from Yoda. "Nah."

Mace took the bright pink ribbon off and threw the lid of the box behind him.

Plo Koon was innocently eating the triple chocolate cake, laughing silently at Mace, when a white pointy object hit him in the head. He rubbed the spot and glared at the object. It appeared to be the top to a box. He sighed and tossed it on the floor.

Mace stared at the box and whatever was in there stared at him. He threw the box on the floor as hamster flooded out. Mace counted there to be maybe eight. They rushed around the room in a dignified line to the stereo. From there they formed a hamster ladder and made it up to the knobs.

Mace stared in shock.

Everyone else stared in fear.

Barriss Offee leaned over to Yoda and whispered, "Did the hamsters come like this, or did you tamper with them?" Yoda glared at her, indignant at that last comment.

Meanwhile, in an attempt to get Mace out of his stupor of shock, Plo Koon handed Mace his present. It was relatively thin and very square. Oh, what could it be? ((sarcasm))

Mace unwrapped the paper and looked down at it. On the front was a picture of himself. "Am I really that fat?" he asked himself.

Anyway, as soon as he had started unwrapping the gift, the hamster sensed what was happening and quickly hid under the table so Mace could play his CD.

Mace looked up toward the stereo, looking for the deranged hamsters, and, upon not seeing them, he walked up to the stereo and opened the CD player and put in his CD. It closed automatically and made a whirring sound as it read the data.

The hamsters quickly came out from under the table and gathered around the stereo (now there were sixteen of them) so that Mace couldn't turn the music off. Mace looked at them in utter confusion until the music actually started.

_de-o dee pa dee-dee do-do dee-e pa dee-dee do! dee-dee-dee-dee-deee-dee-dee-dee-dee-do da-dee-da-dee-da-dee-dee-dee-do!_

Mace gasped in horror and other jedi covered their ears. Plo Koon seemed somewhat at peace with this.

_Come on ev'rybody! Clap yer hands! Come on ev'rybody! It's the hamster dance!_

Shaak Ti ran frantically about the room, searching for a hiding place.

Ki-Adi-Mundi stood and was walking toward the stereo when Shaaki Ti ran smack into him and they both fell over, knocked out from the impact.

Plo Koon, however, had begun to clap his hands along with Yoda.

_Bounce in time to the beat, Hey! You don't even hafta move yer feet!_

Adi Gallia ran for the door, and, unfortunately, so did Obi Wan, Mace, Padme, and Anakin. Adi Gallia, who was ahead, tripped over the lid of the white box the hamsters had came in and Obi Wan tripped over her, landing flat on his face. Anakin, who wasn't actually looking where he was going, stumbled over this pile of bodies and became on of them. Padme, being a senator and a girl, jumped lightly over them, but landed wrong and twisted her ankle.

Yoda and Plo Koon were bouncing up and down in dizzying circles.

_Now just shake yer fang like I seen ya do and spinn'er 'round and feel that groove, yeehaw!_

Aayla Secura saw that the door was blocked by three jedi in a pile and crying senator with a twisted ankle. She looked around for a hiding place and spotted Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi-Mundi lying on the carpet like someone had stepped on them and squished and had then tried to throw them in a lake, but missed.

Aayla Secura made a run for the bathroom, the only other room with a locking door. It also happened to be soundproof for some reason she could not fathom.

Kit Fisto however, was already in the bathroom.

Aayla banged on the door. "just a minute!" came the answer. "Let me in now!" Aayla roared. "NO!" Kit shouted. "LET ME IN!" Aayla fairly screeched. "NOT RIGHT NOW!" Kit replied just as loud, perhaps louder.

Yoda and Plo Koon had added strange hand motions to the dizzying cirlces, andthe dancelooked like a twisted tribal dance of some sort.

_de-o dee pa dee-dee do-do dee-e pa dee-dee do! dee-dee-dee-dee-deee-dee-dee-dee-dee-do da-dee-da-dee-da-dee-dee-dee-do!_

Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi-Mundi had begun to awaken just about now and were rubbing their foreheads. "You know, I just had the strangest dream . . ." Shaak Ti started, then realized that she was still there. "EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She screech and ran for the door. She lightly jumped over the mass of jedi in front of the door, but Mace grabbed her ankle and cried, "Take me with yo!" and this triggered some sort of reaction and all the others making up the mass of jedi clung onto Shaak Ti's feet, ankles, and robes. Shaak Ti tried to pull herself free, but to no avail. She was eventually sucked into the mass.

Ki-Adi-Mundi faired no better. An enraged Aayla Secura had come storming out from the entrance to the bathroom and tripped over him, rendering both of them inert on the floor.

Yoda and Plo Koon had gotten the hamsters to join the festivities and were _very _sucessful at it.

_de-o dee pa dee-dee do-do dee-e pa dee-dee do! dee-dee-dee-dee-deee-dee-dee-dee-dee-do da-dee-da-dee-da-dee-dee-dee-do!_

Padme, suddenly realizing she was more or less on top of the mass, jumped up, with the intention of getting out, but unfortunately forgot about her twisted ankle, so she twisted the other one also and fainted from pain next to the living mass.

Anakin, now realizing that he was free, jumped up, and, momentarily forgetting about Padme, bolted out as fast as he could.

Adi Gallia and Obi Wan now realized they could distangle themselves, considering there were only two of them, and Shaak Ti, quickly jumped up and ran out, also forgetting about the crying senator. Shaak Ti lay inert on the floor from the impact of four people drawing her into a living mass.

Kit Fisto came out of the bathroom to see Aayla Secura and Ki-Adi-Mundi unconcious on the floor, Mace Windu covering his ears looking like a cat in his chair, the crying senator Padme (who was right next to the door), and Shaak Ti lying right in front of the door like a welcome mat. Kit did not fail to notice that Plo Koon and Yoda were bouncing around in dizzying circle doing some sort of tribal death dance with the hamsters to . . . gasp! what was this heavenly music! Kit felt compelled to join them, and join them he did.

_Come on ev'rybody, clap yer hands! Come on ev'rybody, it's the hamster dance!_

Mace Windu was lying in his chair, unwilling to stay, yet unwilling to let the three hamster dancing phsycos ruin his room. _It's all a nefarous plot. Yes, that's it. A nefarous plot concocted by those three phsycopaths . . ._

Ki-Adi-Mundi, who was by now drifting into conciousness, decided to make a run for it. He looked toward the door. The coast was clear, except Shaak Ti was just lying there. He could jumped over her, and, if he did his running just right, he wouldn't trip over Padme, or get stepped on by the two hamster dancers. Wait. Kit Fisto joined them! Ki-Adi-Mundi fainted.

Aayla Secura rubbed her head and crawled toward the door. She decidedly ignored Padme and Ki-Adi's inert body and she jumped over Shaak Ti's body. "I should get a medal for this," she grumbled and ran away from Mace's room.

Padme sensed paranoia from Mace's chair, curious, she leaned over and saw Mace. _Mace is paranoid? _Padme pondered this and decided this would not be the time to exploit his hamster phobia. She began to crawl over to the door, but Shaak Ti suddenly became concious, ran out, and locked the door behind her. Padme looked for an escape. There should be an air vent in the bathroom. Yes, the air vent! Padme crawled toward the bathroom.

_dee pa dee-dee do-do dee-e pa dee-dee do! dee-dee-dee-dee-deee-dee-dee-dee-dee-do da-dee-da-dee-da-dee-dee-dee-do!_

Mace watched as Padme headed toward the bathroom. Cheater.

Ki-Adi-Mundi rolled over, hoping, that if he played dead and crawled like a worm, no one would notice and haphazardly try to stop him.

Padme made it to the bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind herself and pile the hamped on top of the toilet and piled many towels on top of that. _Why does Mace have so many towels? _She did not ponder this but, instead, said, "Mace, my twisted ankles are all your fault. I find you guilty and fine you five towels." She picked up five, which she dragged along with her as she climbed on top of this slowly swaying pile, pulled out that metal thing in front of the air vent and crawled through.

_musical interlude_

Ki-Adi crawled like a little worm across the floor and had almost made it to the door when Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, and Yoda realized that they were almost the only ones there and started to expand their dance. Yoda stomped on Ki-Adi's foot and Kit Fisto dancedon his back. Plo Koon nearly tripped over Ki-Adi's head, but ended up addng dips to the reckless tribal dance of the hamsters.

Mace covered his eyes as Ki-Adi was trampled by hamsters.

Ki-Adi escaped just as the music picked up again and the crazy three quickened their pace. Yoda's clawed hand landed where Ki-Adi was just a moment before in doing a handstand-cartwheel-y thing. Ki-Adi made through the door just in time.

Mace watched the three suspiciously as they circled around him, came close, and backed away. The dance seemed to be revolving around him. In one swift move, Mace jumped out of the chair, tripped over his foot, landed face-flat on the floor, whimpered, and made a run for the door. He dove through and scampered down to the medical lab.

Once there, he quickly found out that the people there were tired of treating him, so they just stuffed him in a bacta tank for seven hours.


	3. Allies of the Hamsters

**Allies of the Hamsters**

Yoda was preparing to go to his self defense class. It was one he taught to the younglings. Right now, he was monitoring a small alien youngling. Her name was Koumi and she was able to communicate with animals better than most jedi masters. She was staring at the hamsters and Yoda wondered what they were discussing. Finally he said, "Koumi, leave you must for defense class I must teach. Noooow." The youngling nodded. "Hai, Master Yoda," She responded and quickly left. Yoda exited after her.

Unbeknownst to Yoda, the hamsters quickly opened the door to their cage and escaped. They dragged out a parachute, of sorts, it was made out of a kleenex, and jumped to the floor. The scurried across the room to the door and the first hamster put on the parachute and the second jumped up on the base of a portable fan and pushed the on button. The flow of air caused the hamster to fly up to the control panel and push the open button. The hamsters quickly jumped out of the room and scampered down the hallway.

--------------------------

Mace Windu sat silently in his comfy chair. A cage containing many hamsters was right across from him, on the other side of the room. He sat there, stroking his chin, looking as though he was contemplating something very serious and important. Mace was, in fact, watching the hamsters. Keeping them under human surveillance. He didn't want his hamsters escaping like Yoda's hamsters had done and playing pranks on himself which caused head injuries. Mace narrowed his eyes and glared at the hamsters. One of the hamsters turned and glared back at him. Mace looked startled, then rubbed his eyes. The hamster had turned back to crawling in the bright orange tunnel.

A bead of sweat dripped down Mace's bald head. He squinted at the hamsters, then got up and went into the kitchen. The hamsters immediately turned very organized. They conferred amongest themselves, then Mace came back in. They snapped back to doing . . .hamstery things. "I'm watching you," Mace said threateningly to the hamsters. Then, he took a bite of his chocolate chip cookie.

----------------------------

Koumi the youngling stood atop a table in her room. Her quarters were packed with younglings of all different races and species. Two hamsters stood on the table with her. She looked at the crowd. "Today I was communicating with Master Yoda's hamsters. The hamsters tell me they're being held prisoners and that some of their kind have been transferred to Master Windu's assylm and a few have been stranded in Master Mundi's domain. As jedi younglings, our duty is to rescue and protect these hamsters! Who's with me!" She shouted. There was a roar of approval and applause. "Good. I have formed an alliance with the hamsters. They have promised us candy and a party if we help them!" She declared. Cheers and whistles came up from the crowd of younglings. "Now, here's the battle plan . . ." And Koumi began to explain the elabroately concocted plan of the hamsters.

-------------------------------

Anakin Skywalker walked down the corridor with Padme. "So, we're having dinner at Minnie's at five thirty, right?" Padme asked. "Yeah, that's the plan," Anakin responded. There then came a loud cheering and whooping from the other side of the wall. Padme and Anakin paused. "I think the force really wants us to go," Padme commented. There were more cheers and whooping as the senator said, 'go.' Anakin nodded. "It would seem so," He commented. They walked on, and, as they reached the corner, Padme said, "I think we should tell Master Yoda that the force speaks." Anakin nodded. "I think that might be a good idea," He replied.

------------------------------

A brown haired human poked his head out into the corridor. He immediately spotted Anakin and a senator. He pulled his head back and carefully watched the couple. Soon they continued on and turned the corner. He pulled his head back in and a muffled, "All clear." was heard. He soon came back out with a small blue twi 'lek girl. They walked down the hallway and turned left. Another pair of younglings came out of Koumi's room. This time a calamari girl and a wookie. They traveled the opposite way and turned right. A group of three left the room next and when they got to the third door another pair exited and went the opposite way. Then a jolly group of four or five girls left and traveled down the corridor and turned right. Soon all the younglings were gone from Koumi's room except Koumi, Myth Kasum, and the two hamsters. "This one wants to go with you," Koumi said, holding one of the hamsters out to Myth. The boy nodded. "Okay," He replied and carefully put the hamster into the folds of his robe. Koumi nestled the second hamster on her shoulder, so she could communicate with it.

The pair walked down the hallway and to the turbolift. The doors swooshed open and Barriss Offee stepped out. She walked past the younglings and down the hall. Koumi and Myth walked into the empty lift. Koumi pressed the button for the fourth floor, where Master Windu's quarters were located. They pressed themselves against the wall, like secret agents and slid toward Mace's door. They spotted a twi 'lek girl and a bothan coming out of a near by door; the girl was stuffing something small and furry in her tunic. Koumi nodded. Everything was going according to plan. The bothan and the twi' lek then headed back to Koumi's room.

Koumi and Myth walked up to Mace's door. They pushed a button and soon Mace opened. "Yes?" He asked. "May we come in, Master Windu?" Koumi asked. Mace stood to let them pass. "Of course," He replied, thinking there was no harm in letting two younglings in. Koumi and Myth walked inside. "Can I have a cookie?" Myth asked. Mace nodded and walked into the kitchen with Mace. Koumi immediately went to the hamster cage and opened the door. She glanced at the kitchen as the hamsters jumped into her tunic pockets. "Hurry!" She urged the hamsters. As Mace came back with Myth, Koumi shut the door to the hamster cage and stood. "Thank you," Myth said as he and Koumi exited.

Mace looked after the younglings. "All they wanted was a cookie?" He asked himself. Then he glanced at the hamster cage. "Where did my hamsters go?" He wailed. Then he looked around. "The younglings," He said with a sudden conviction and dashed to the door and out into the hall way. The younglings had vanished.

----------

Koumi and Myth stepped into the turbo lift and headed back down to Koumi's floor. They quickly slipped into Koumi's room swiftly. This pair of younglings joined a small army of younglings in her quarters. "Well?" Koumi asked as she dumped out the hamsters. "We're still waiting for Shimi and Ka' Len to return," one of the younglings reported. Koumi nodded. "Good. Mission Accomplished. I must confer with the hamsters for the next step," Koumi told the small army as missing Shimi and Ka' Len entered. "Master Winde . . . coming here," Shimi gasped. Koumi's eyes flashed. "Lock the door," She commanded. Ka' Len pushed the button. "Turn out the lights and get into the closet," Koumi said quietly. The lights above flashed out and the younglings piled themselves into Koumi's closet, filling it up to the ceiling. There were whispers of, 'Ow, you're foot is in my face!' and 'ewww! what stinks?' and, the ever popular, 'shhhh! they'll hear you!'

----------

Mace knocked on Koumi's door. Upon recieving no answer he attempted to open the door by force, but failed. "Unlock!" Mace commanded the door. "Sorry. You are unauthorized to enter," the door purred. "Jedi Master Override," Mace said. "Enter username," The door commanded. Mace looked around to make sure no one was listening. "SpunkyMonkey321," Mace whispered to the door. "Password please," The door enquired. Mace loked around again and whispered something else. "Please repeat," The door purred. Mace looked around again and whispered some more. "SpunkyMonkey321, please state your password," The door said. Mace thought it sounded a bit angry. Mace looked around again and whispered something a bit louder to the door. "SpunkeyMonkey321, I cannot hear you," The door said. Mace glared at the console and said something in a very low voice. "Please speak up," The door requested. Mace glared harder at it and growled. "Password, incorrect," the door said.

Then, rather smugly, or so Mace thought, it said, "Smile!" Then there was a bright flashed. Mace was blinded for a second or two. "What was that for?" he demanded angrily. "Login failed," The door informed him rather smugly. Mace growled at the door and kicked it. "Response: Violence is not the key," The door purred. Mace kicked the door again, then yelped out in pain and hopped on one foot. "Response: Get a life," the door said. Mace glared at the door and stalked away, knowing that sooner or later, Koumi would return and _then _he would get his hamsters.


End file.
